


It's Only A Matter Of Time Before You Make Out With Your Sister

by Operamatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prospitcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamatic/pseuds/Operamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years is a long time to spend with someone, and ectobiological siblings or no, John and Jade have always been more than friends.  This is when they realize it, and then have makeouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only A Matter Of Time Before You Make Out With Your Sister

**Author's Note:**

> For MJ <3

For a while it’s nice.  Just nice.  Nice like a camping trip or perhaps a picnic, like a reunion only with someone you’ve never met.  Jade laughs at his jokes, John thinks she’s the smartest person he’s ever met.  They’ve always been close, only now there’s a face and a voice to fit into the jigsaw of who they are.  Some would say it’s a friendship in reverse, but it comes so naturally to the two of them.  Soon they can’t imagine having ever been apart.

And John thinks, this is what it must be like to have a sister.  And Jade thinks, he’s the brother I’ve always wished I had.

 _So why do I want to kiss you?_

And yes, for a while it’s nice.  Held hands and big smiles, warm hugs and late nights (or what seem like nights) telling stories.

But when they start to grow, when John’s voice deepens day by day and Jade’s clothes fit a little too tight, things get complicated.  And suddenly those hands are itching to hold other things, and those warm hugs start lasting a little too long.

And one night while he’s combing his fingers through her hair, his thumb lingers just long enough at the nape of her neck that she knows he feels it too.

“John,” she murmurs, shuddering softly at his touch.  Her ears are pressed flat to the sides of her head, the way they get when she’s upset.

“Oh jeez,” he pulls his hands away, tries desperately to hide his blush.  “Did I snag you Jade?  I’m sorry, I’ll get your brush or whatever-”

She stops him with a hand at his wrist, her fingers resting gently on his quickening pulse.

“John,” she says again, firmly this time, “Sit.”          

He does so.

“Stay.”

He nods.

“Good boy,” she whispers as her hands come up to frame his face, her knees slide to either side of his thighs, her mouth inclines up towards his own, “Best friend.”

He’s the one that kisses her though.  He bridges the distance like he’s friendleading his tongue on an expedition into the recesses of Jade Harley’s tonsils.  They bump noses a few times.  Their teeth, still so large and awkward click together painfully, but soon enough they have the hang of it.

Once again they do things slightly backwards.  The kiss starts heavy, wet (slobbering if you will), and painfully urgent.  He says her name a few times but it is muffled by her lips, which in turn close around his tongue and suck and he feels like his head might explode but in a good way. 

Soon, however, they devolve into a panting mess, arms shaking while cradling one another, and the kisses become more chaste.  She flutters a peck against his cheek, the hollow under his eyebrow, the curve of his jaw.  In turn he ghosts his mouth along her forehead and down the bridge of her nose before resting innocuously against her own.

“So is this like…incest or something?” he says suddenly. 

Jade makes a face of utmost horror.

“I mean, it doesn’t feel like it!” He adds hurriedly, “What I mean is…this doesn’t feel wrong to me.  Does it…um…does it feel wrong to you?”

He looks at her, blue eyes wide and searching behind his glasses, which have been knocked askew.  She runs her fingers through his hair and stares at him.

She doesn’t move but for those white, twitchy ears, all covered in soft fur and pink veins.  John fights the urge to touch them and returns her gaze instead.

Finally, Jade takes his hands into her own.  She places one against her face, cupping her cheek.  The other she slides under her clothes and places against her small, soft breast.

“No…” she says, a smile breaking out across her face, “No this feels right to me.”

And Jade Harley, with her buck teeth and big glasses and dog ears, is the most beautiful, fantastic person John’s ever met.

Later, when he’s holding her against him, hands on her hips and face cradled in her naked collarbone, she tells him thank you.  He manages to ask her why as she rakes her fingers down his back and presses into him like they are sharing one body. 

She tells him in a quavering, love-drenched voice:

“Because you stayed with me.”


End file.
